They're My Masters!
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: 15-year-old Harry  Harrison  James Potter or Midori  The pet name given to him  runs away from the home of his only living relatives. Meeting the 16-year-old heir of ShinRa, Rufus Shinra, he is offered the job to work as a maid in the deluxe Class-A dorm.
1. Class A Dorm's Maid

**They're My Masters!**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII, those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Book(s)/Game(s): Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII**

**Pairing(s): [Maid! Cross-dressing!] Harry Potter/Reverse Harem**

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): Language, Mentions of Abuse, Slash, etc.**

**Genre(s): Angst, Drama, Humor, Romance, SWP, etc.**

**Summary: 15-year-old Harry (Harrison) James Potter or Midori (The pet name given to him) runs away from the home of his only living relatives. Meeting the 16-year-old heir of ShinRa, Rufus Shinra, he is offered the job to work as a maid in the deluxe Class-A dorm of ShinRa Private Academy. He accepts this as a means for a home and income, as he wants to make his way in the world without anyone's help. There he finds himself in an obscure love shape with all of the guys in the dorm, and he tries his hardest to fulfill the needs of his masters…no matter what it is.**

**A/N: Yay! Finally I am actually motivated enough to start on this idea. Yeah, I know that I really need to stop that and actually finish one of my fics, but I can't help it! DX Anyway, I don't have much to say but I hope that you all enjoy this story…plus the slash that I am going to try my hardest to make it worthwhile. The first chapter will be a bit short, but not that short. After that, I will make an effort to have the other chapter much longer as there will be slash! 8D (Smirks and giggles perversely) Well onto the story now since I got all that out of the way!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Class-A Dorm's Maid?<strong>

* * *

><p>Sighing in disappointment as he walked out of the building, Harrison "Harry" James Potter lamented over being denied another job. It seemed that no matter how eager to work he was, no one wanted to hire a 16-year-old orphan. Brushing his messy bangs away from his face, he couldn't help but be depressed about his newest failure. He had been so sure that he would get this one, it was an ad in the paper that he had come across. A Bruce Lockhart had been looking for a cashier in his shop, and since he was very good with money- as he had been on his own long enough for those skills to be extremely important- the green-eyed boy had been sure that it would be the perfect job.<p>

Unfortunately, it seemed that because of him being in orphan and even the fact he is unsure of his parentage. The man snorted disdainfully and told him to get out of his shop. Coming to a stop near the end of the street, Harry was so lost in his thought that he didn't notice the car that was racing down the street. Absentmindedly, the slender boy began crossing the deserted street as he noticed dazedly that the light had turned green.

As soon as his foot hit the crosswalk, the sound of screeching tires shook him out of his daze. Turning his head in the direction of the noise, his green eyes dilated as a white car skid in his direction at an extremely fast speed. The last thing he saw was the blinding head lights of the car before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Cursing vehemently, the driver of the white sports car quickly unbuckled his seat belt and swung open his door. Aquamarine eyes latched onto the prone form of the boy he had hit. Disregarding everything else, he rushed over towards the boy's side and grasped the black-haired male's shoulders. "Hey! You alright?" Usually picture perfect blond hair was loose from its usual style was swept back from his face as he tried to get some kind of response from the other. It would be just his luck that the onetime Tseng allowed him to drive around on his own that he would hit someone!<p>

"I'm never going to hear the end of this if he is dead."

Slowly and carefully, he flipped the body over and released a sigh of relief. The boy's chest was rising then falling steadily if not a bit shakily, and from what he could see there was no kind of injuries. Calming down at these positive signs, he then took in the features of the unfortunate victim of his joyriding. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open a bit as he took in the pretty features of the slender male. Elfin features stunned him, and the soft moan that tumbled from parted full lips caused his pants to suddenly feel a little too tight.

Releasing a ragged breath, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket when he noticed some papers in the boy's hand. Curious, he leaned forward and gently tugged the documents from his tight grip. Flipping them over, his eyes widened as he realized they were resumes and lists of different kinds of jobs available in the city. Frowning slightly, he turned his attention to the boy. Why exactly was this boy looking for a job? He should be worrying about school and other teenage problems, not work.

Looking a bit further, he saw one word that answered every question for him.

_**Orphan**_...

Punching in an unfortunately familiar sequence of numbers, plans started forming in his mind. If everything went according to plan, he would not only make up for this as well as gain something in return. If there was one lesson that he took to heart from his father was that there was always something to be gained from any situation. Glancing down at the pretty male, a small smirk slithered onto his handsome face.

'_And there is definitely something that could be gained from this situation.'_

* * *

><p>There were not many happy memories that Harry could fondly look back on. Being raised by relatives whom seemed to hate his very existence had promised this to the young orphaned boy. It didn't help that when he was in school, he hadn't had much opportunity to make any friends. He did make one, Hermione Jane Granger, but due to her parents' dental practice transferring to Costa de Sol, she had moved away to the sunny city. He still wrote her letters whenever he got the time, but after her there was no one else. Groaning slightly, Harry eyes slowly opened but his sight was still hazy from sleep as well as his usual eyesight.<p>

All the malnutrition that the Dursleys as well as his current status caused him, his eyesight had never been the best. He had been able to get by, but he knew that soon he would officially go blind. Glasses were one of his top priorities and that was why he had been trying to find a decent paying job. Rolling over to his side, he sighed and let himself mold into the soft mattress that made him wonder if this was what it was like sleeping on a cloud. Thinking once again about his recent failure at gaining a job as his eyes sluggishly took in the room kick started his memories of what happened when he tried to cross the street. Gasping, he shot up from his lying position and looked around in alarm.

He remembered now!

He had been hit by a car!

Emerald green eyes were dilated as he found he couldn't recognize his surroundings, and he was sure that this wasn't a hospital. Looking around, he cursed as he didn't see his resume and list of jobs that he still had a shot at. Whoever had brought him here would obviously have them. This situation wasn't good at all. What if the person who hit him was some kind of sicko and would keep him locked in this admittedly lavish room for some strange perverted reason!

Yes, and extreme leap in logic, but he was too worried about what could happen to him at the moment and was in a bit of a panic. So lost in his frantic thoughts, he didn't notice the door to the room opening and a tall man walked into the room.

"Well, you are just as adorable as little Shinra said."

Snapping his head in the direction of the voice in surprise, Harry's wide eyes latched onto the auburn-haired man that stepped into the room. Blue eyes peered through feathered bangs, and a smirk was plastered on the man's handsome face. An obviously customized black and red jacket adorned his upper body and skin-tight black jeans encased his legs. A small blush formed on the smaller male's as he realized that he was gaping at the newcomer and resisted the urge to bury his face into the covers as the other male chuckled.

"Come now, aren't you even going to thank the person who let you occupy their room?"

Horrified at the thought of inconveniencing someone, Harry jumped from the bed and landed on his feet clumsily much to the surprise of the blue-eyed young man. "Sorry about that! I'm sorry that you had to give up your room!" For a moment, the other said nothing before chuckling in amusement. "Don't worry about it…I was just teasing you…though now that you're awake you've saved me from the job of having to wake you up." Stopping his frantic apologetic bowing, Harry stared up at the other with a confused expression.

Brushing his bangs away from his face with a twist of his head, the other male held placed his hand on the slender boy's head. The slight flinch made him frown, but he filed that away. "Little Shinra had said to bring you to his office whenever you wake up, something about making up for what he had done to you." Confusion colored his face, and the other man chuckled.

"Don't worry about it very much, whatever he did must have been terrible if he is acting like this."

Shifting around uncomfortably, Harry guessed that this Shinra guy is who had hit him. If this guy was as rich as Genesis seemed to be by the extravagance of this room. Forcing himself not to shiver at what could possibly happen to him. Money was a very important factor in this world, and there was nothing that he, being an orphan and a poor one at that, could really do if the man wanted to get rid of him. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his downward spiraling thoughts.

"Well, let's go…I don't want that brat complaining to me about keeping him waiting."

Relaxing a little under the comforting touch, Harry breathed deeply and nodded. Straightening his posture, he held up his chin and decided to face the unknown with his head held high. His company noticed this, and seemed amused for some reason.

* * *

><p>Aquamarine eyes looked up from his homework that was sprawled across his desk as he sighed in boredom. He didn't even know why he even bothered doing this. He could have ordered someone else to do it, like that smart kid Strife. Lord knows that he needed something to do besides brooding all over the place about that slut Lockhart from their sister school.<p>

'_Besides, I have much more important things to do! Like waiting for my guest, and if possible, future employee.'_

Glancing over at the resume that was sitting undisturbed on his desk, he chuckled at his plan. Not only would he be resolving a problem, which could turn very messy and turn it into a positive for himself. Looking at the contract that he had written up, he smirked and rubbed his hands together. If everything went according to plan then everyone wins, but most importantly he wins. A knock on the door caused him to jump a bit, but he quickly gathered himself. Clearing his throat, he leaned back in his chair.

"Come in."

The door opened wide and the figures of Genesis Rhapsodos and their 'guest' Harrison James Potter. Yes, he had read the resume and it would've been incompetent of him to not know the name of his future employee after all. Standing up from his seat, Rufus slapped a charming smile onto his handsome face. To his delight, a blush formed on the green-eyed boy's cheeks.

"Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Rufus Shinra and I would like to sincerely apologize for what I've done."

Looking over at Genesis, he gestured towards him. "If he hasn't told you already, this is Genesis Rhapsodos, and he owned the room you have been resting in." Seeing the sheepish and apologetic smile the boy sent towards the Third-year, Rufus continued. "How about we sit down and discuss what I can do make up for what I've done." Sending another glance in the ginger-haired male, he was satisfied when he saw the slight nod. He understood what he conveyed.

"Since I've finished my job, I'm going to go find Angeal and read Loveless again…I have to get ready for my part in the play after all."

As he was turning to leave the room, he was stopped by two hands around his wrist. Turning around in surprised, he was immediately looking into two bright green eyes. Harry bit his lip before smiling shyly, "Ummm…thanks again for lending me your room." Very slightly the corner of his lip curled upwards, and he ruffled the shorter male's hair.

"Don't worry about it."

With that, he turned and walked out of the room with a wave before closing the door behind him. Standing there looking at the door after Genesis, Harry bit his lip again as he found himself alone with this Rufus Shinra. And despite him wanting to face this head on, this was a SHINRA! Everyone knew that anyone who messed with the name ShinRa would end up disappearing and never seen again.

'_Is this what I'm going to happen to me? Disappear just because I was hit by his car?"_

On the outside he was able to keep from breaking out into hysteric movements, but in the inside he was already halfway to the point of hanging himself with imaginary rope. "Mr. Potter, have a seat." As if he were a dog following his master's orders, Harry sat down in one of the seats facing the desk that the white-clad blond was currently lounging in. Placing his hands in his lap, and fidgeted in his seat under the other's gaze.

"Now Mr. Potter…"

Not being able to control himself, Harry blurted out the sentence that he had become used to saying.

"Harry…Just Harry."

Raising an eyebrow questioningly, Rufus smirked inwardly at the embarrassed flush on the slender male's pretty face. "Harry then, I am deeply sorry for what I had done earlier and despite you receiving very little injuries I still would like to make up to you for it." Gaping at the man, the orphan almost couldn't keep himself from breaking down and crying in relief. This man wasn't like he thought at all, he wasn't some rich asshole who was decided that he wanted this slight against him to never see the light again.

Suddenly, he felt very guilty for automatically assuming such things about him when he hadn't even really gotten to know him. That was what happened with the people in his relative's neighborhood when it came to him. Green eyes darkened momentarily at the thought, but shook his head. All of that was behind him now, and he would prove them all wrong. Looking directly into the other's eyes, he shook his head.

"It's alright, it was an accident and I wasn't hurt very badly so I don't see the point of you doing anything like that."

At the look of astonishment on the other's face, sadness struck his heart. Obviously not many people would turn done an offer of payment for a transgression from a ShinRa. He knew there were some people who would kill to have something over someone from such a powerful family, his uncle being one. Fortunately, he was not one of those people.

"Are you sure, anything that you ask of me I will give…"

Holding up a hand to halt before scratching the back of his head and laughed good-naturedly.

"Don't worry about it, there is nothing I want from you…It was kind of my fault too since I just as well could have walked into the street when the light was red since I was kind of in a daze."

The blond-haired young man only chuckled, "Well as much as I would like to comply with your wish…I simply must do something." Picking up the resume from edge of his desk, he slid it over towards Harry. "I couldn't help but notice that it seemed that you are looking for a job…a decent paying ones if the ads that you were carrying said anything." Rufus watched patiently as the delicate-looking male looked extremely happy to get his resume back before his words seemed to register in his mind. Smirking, he leaned his cheek on the back of his hand.

"If you are interested, then I would like to offer you a job here as a caretaker here for this dorm."

At that moment, Harry was sure that his heart had stopped completely at those words.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I've finished the first chapter of <strong>_They're My Masters!_** 8D I feel so accomplished since I had finished all this in one day, and not to mention how everything just seemed to flow when I was typing it up. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Oh, and any who don't like slash, I would suggest you stop reading this right now unless you can stomach it. After this, it is going to be slash galore.**

**Ja ne,**

**Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Started-Finished: 4/11/11-4/11/11**


	2. On The Dotted Line

**They're My Masters!**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII, those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.**

**Category: Crossover**

**Book(s)/Game(s): Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII**

**Pairing(s): [Maid! Cross-dressing!] Harry Potter/Reverse Harem**

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): Language, Mentions of Abuse, Slash, etc.**

**Genre(s): Angst, Drama, Humor, Romance, SWP, etc.**

**Summary: 15-year-old Harry (Harrison) James Potter or Midori (The pet name given to him) runs away from the home of his only living relatives. Meeting the 16-year-old heir of ShinRa, Rufus Shinra, he is offered the job to work as a maid in the deluxe Class-A dorm of ShinRa Private Academy. He accepts this as a means for a home and income, as he wants to make his way in the world without anyone's help. There he finds himself in an obscure love shape with all of the guys in the dorm, and he tries his hardest to fulfill the needs of his masters…no matter what it is.**

**A/N: Alright, since this chapter is mostly going to comprise of some talking and then the slash, it is probably not going to be the same length as the first chapter. Those who have been waiting for the slash, congratulations cause here is it! XD I would also like to address the fact that I see about dozens of people putting this story on their alert and favorites list, and yet I only have FOUR reviews? Really people? Really? So I guess without further ado, here is the second chapter of They're My Masters! (Bows) Enjoy! 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: On the Dotted Line<strong>

* * *

><p>The silence that encompassed the room at that statement was suffocating. Well for Harry that is, after all he hadn't been expecting to be offered a job. A very good paying job if what Shinra was hinting at, and if these figures were correct. Gaping unattractively, green eyes snapped towards the blond who leaned back in his chair and smirked. "So what do you think about my proposal?"<p>

Looking at the estimated amount that he would make, the orphaned boy could honestly say that this would help him with his long and short term goals. He could get his glasses sooner rather than later and maybe accumulate enough to start a savings account. Calculating all of this in his head, Harry would admit that the opportunity was a one in a million. But it seemed a bit wrong, as if this was still some kind of payment for the accident. Maybe, if he knew the exact duties he would have to perform it may be worth it.

"Umm…if I accepted this, what kind of duties would I have to accomplish?"

Smirking, Rufus leaned forward and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers. "That is a very good question, first I would like to inform you that this is not any dorm but the Class-A dorm of ShinRa Private Academy…but unfortunately due to certain elements it had been up to the occupants of this dorm to keep the building clean to an acceptable level." Brushing his loose bangs away from his face, the blond titled his head slightly. "We've also had to split the duty of cooking, and I can tell you that it has been a terrible nightmare…you are noted to have experience in cooking, something that is very much needed here in the dorm." Looking down at his copy of the resume, he continued.

"I noticed that in your resume you've had experience in housekeeping in all categories that are desired for the caretaker of this dorm…though I will say now that there are certain other _**tasks **_that need to be fulfilled as well if you accept this job." Curious as to what he meant, Harry stayed silent as he waited for the other to continue. Yes, he did have experience with housekeeping, probably more than someone his age should have, but if that is why he was being offered the job then he felt a bit better. Though, these other _**tasks**_ seemed to bother him a bit. What kind of tasks were they? Did he have to do something besides, cleaning, cooking, etc?

"I can tell by the look on your face that you are curious about these extra _**tasks**_ that you have to fulfill am I correct?"

Seeing the emerald-eyed beauty's nod, Rufus's smirk almost seemed to grow. "Being the top students in the Academy a lot of stress is guaranteed for us every day year round, another part of the job would be that you would have to help us _**relieve **_this stress in any way that we specify." Thinking on that, the wild-haired male didn't see anything wrong with that, after all he had experience with giving massages. Some of his former clients had even said that he was a professional. As he was mulling it over, he didn't notice the paper that Rufus slid in front of him until the shine of the pen caught his eye.

Peering at Rufus from underneath his eyelashes, Harry then turned his green orbs towards the paper. Scanning the paper contract, he bit his lip as he saw that he would be wearing a uniform, it didn't say what kind but he was going to assume that it wasn't anything outrageous. Reading through the benefits that he would achieve as well as the set rate of him being paid, there was nothing that put him off from accepting this job. If anything he seemed to be the one gaining everything.

Grabbing the pen, he glanced briefly at Rufus before pressing the tip to the line. After this, he would be working for his man and the other occupants of this dorm. No matter what the task, he would fulfill his duty to make it up to these people who were giving him the opportunity to make a living for himself. Clenching his fist as he signed his name, Harry decided then and there that he would face anything that came his way.

_Harrison James Potter_

Rufus grasped the contract that was being handed back to him with a smirk. Yes, he had not only got passed the accident without having to worry about making up for it, but also now he had this beautiful boy at his beck and call. Slipping the document into one of his desk drawers, he locked it before placing the key into his vest pocket. "Now that we have that out of the way, soon I will have Genesis come and get you then show you to your new room as well as giving you your uniform…" A large smile blossomed on Harry's face and he did a slight bow while he still sat in his seat.

"Thank you for this!"

Nodding, he then glanced at his watch and was relieved to see that the others wouldn't be here for another few hours or so. It was only 11 AM, and they should still be in their classes. "In the meantime, I think that I should give you a little test on one of the duties that you will need to perform." Bringing a hand up to the tie, he tugged on it and loosened it up. Harry stared at him in confusion. "What kind of test?" Smirking with amusement at his naivety, the blond gestured for him to walk around the desk.

Though he was not exactly sure as to what was going on, the slender male got up from his seat and came to stand off to the side near Rufus. Spinning his chair in Harry's direction, he tugged his tie completely off and spread his legs as he slouched in his chair. "I've been feeling a little stressed lately, and I need a bit of help…" Concern flashed within Harry's eyes and he kneeled down near the other male.

"What can I do? Do you want me to rub your shoulders?"

Chuckling, the youngest son of Shinra shook his head. Bringing up one hand, he grasped the emerald-eyed boy's chin and pulled him forward. Placing his lips against the shell of his ear, the man blew a puff of moist air onto the sensitive appendage causing Harry to shiver at the sensation. "Not quite, there is something else that I want you to _rub_." As if to emphasize this point, Rufus placed one of the smaller male's hand on his lap where an unmistakable bulge made itself known.

Yelping in surprise, Harry fell back onto his butt with a cherry red blush overtaking his face. Gaping at the blond, the new maid of ShinRa Private Academy's Class-A dorm pointing looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Rufus chuckled, "What's wrong? Is there something wrong?" Sputtering, Harry shot up to his feet and pointed at the white-clad young man in outrage.

"Of course I have a problem! You can't just proposition someone like that and expect them to react so calmly!"

His messy hair seemed to stand on end like he was a ruffled cat, which caused Rufus to laugh once again. "But, this is something that was stated in your contract and I had even talked to you about it before you signed it." Stopping the rant that was about to flow from his lips, bright green eyes blinked in shock at the young Shinra. Thinking back to the discussion, Harry blanched as he realized what exactly he had agreed to.

"_Being the top students in the Academy a lot of stress is guaranteed for us every day year round, another part of the job would be that you would have to help us __**relieve **__this stress in any way that we specify."_

Gaping unattractively once again, Harry wondered how he had overlooked something like that. It was only the sound of Rufus clearing his voice that kept him from spiraling into a pit of despair at the situation he had gotten himself into. "While this may be quite shocking to you, you did sign a contract and this is the kind of duties that I assure you the other tenants of this building will desire to relieve stress…I believe I was being generous when I warned you beforehand." Restraining himself from attacking him, Harry sighed. He still thought his explanation could've been a bit more through, but he knew that it was his fault.

'_I should've asked more questions when he brought it up…'_

Massaging the bridge of his nose, Harry sagged down in resignation. He had dug this hole, and he was going to lie in it. And it wasn't like Rufus was ugly or anything, which was a good thing. Heaven forbid if it was that fat fuck Coreno, whom had taken a bit of a liking to him and had attempted to make Harry one of his brothel bitches. Steeling himself, the orphan turned maid stepped back over to Rufus and fell to his knees. Eye level with the aforementioned's crotch, and gulped. Pulling down the zipper of the white pants, his eyes widened as the other's rock hard cock was revealed to his eyes.

A groan fell from Rufus at the feel of the cloth against his throbbing member, and watched patiently as the smaller male licked his suddenly dry lips causing aquamarine to darken. Placing a hand on top of Harry's head, he traced his fingers through the silky yet messy locks. "Go on." Tightening his hold on the unruly strands, he forced the other closer to his dick. "Suck it."

The heat that went through him at that command was somewhat new. Living the life he had it wasn't the first time he had done this. He had a boyfriend before, and they had explored with each others' bodies, but his partner had never been so commanding during sex…not even for something simple like a blowjob! And that for some reason turned him on. Closing his eyes, he moved forward while placing his hands on Rufus's thighs. Opening his mouth, he took the swollen head into his mouth and began sucking it while twirling his tongue in circular motions.

Tangling his fingers in Harry's untamed locks, he tightened his grip as Harry began to bob his head up and down. Moaning at the feeling of his mouth being full and the slight thrusts of Rufus's hips, he peered up through his thick lashes and saw the pleasure that was clear on Rufus's face. Ecstasy shot through his body at the thought of causing someone to feel that, and the blush on his cheeks became more pronounced as he continued to suck on young Shinra's shaft. Groaning, Rufus took control of the movement of Harry's head as he felt himself coming closer to the edge.

"Mmm…"

Forcing the muscles in his throat to relax, Harry allowed Rufus to push his head down till his nose was buried in his coarse blond pubic hair. The musky scent that hit his nose only seemed to cause his body to heat up, and moan as he unconsciously tightened his throat muscles around the cock thrusting in his mouth. Gripping the tangled locks tightly, Rufus pulled the smaller male's mouth from his straining and member and grasped his own shaft while pointing it forward as he came.

Thick streams of cum spurted out and decorated Harry's smooth and flushed face. A mewl slipped from the green-eyed boy's lips as Rufus rubbed between his spread legs with one of his own. Grasping the boy's face, Rufus swiped up a finger across his face and gathered a generous amount of his semen. Holding it out to the other's lips, he smirked. "Go on, lick up every last drop." Immediately, those lips wrapped around the figure and sucked the appendage clean. Grinding slowly against the leg rubbing against him, Harry released the finger with a pop and panted heavily as Rufus sped up rubbing.

"You like that?"

Nodding with a wanton moan, the black-haired boy tightened his grip on Rufus's white clad legs. Panting, he swiped up the left over globs of cum that were dripping down his face with his fingers before licking them clean enthusiastically. Who knew that he would be one of those people turned on by this? Smirking, the blond tugged Harry up to stand up in front of him, and tugged on the jeans. "Strip, take off everything." Hastily, he complied with the order and removed his clothing and revealed the soft pale flesh to lustful aquamarine eyes.

Beckoning him with a finger, Rufus easily brought the slender male into his lap by his waist. Delicate hands were placed on his shoulders, and soft lips were pressed against Rufus's neck. "Do you want me to put out that fire inside you?" Prodding Harry's entrance with the head of his cock roughly, a gasp flew from the black-haired beauty's lips. "Mmmm…yesss." Chuckling, he pushed his lubricated fingers into the lithe boy, and waited till the other relaxed. As he felt the other relax, he began pumping his fingers slowly and enjoyed the mewl that tumbled from his lips. The hissing sound caused the Shinra heir to pause for a split second before shivering at the seductive sound, before he hummed. "Well then, ride me until I come…"

Mewling, Harry wait until Rufus's fingers left him before pressed himself down onto the other's cock to the hilt and threw his head with a yell at the plethora of sensations reverberating through his body. Hissing himself, Rufus chuckled breathily. "Yes, that's it, take all of me in." Wrapping his arms around the blond's neck, he allowed his employer to control the tempo as his body bounced up and down on Rufus's lap.

Every time Harry's hips are forced down, white hot ecstasy spiked with each thrust upwards from his current partner and teeth were nipping his sensitive skin. Then his bright green eyes dilated as a certain bundle of nerves were jabbed, causing his whole body to go rigid as he climaxed explosively. Immediately, Rufus followed as the delicate male's walls clamped down on his dick and forced him to come. Harry's cum splattered across Rufus's white coat, while the smaller male was filled completely with the larger male's scorching seed.

Slumping bonelessly against Rufus's thicker framer, the green-eyed boy passed out from exhaustion. Breathing deeply as he came down from his high, the blond ran his hands through the chaotic black hair and nuzzled his nose into the damp tresses. Hearing the soft snores from the smaller young man, a satisfied smirk slithered onto his face.

Yes, he had chosen correctly.

He was going to enjoy his new little maid.

* * *

><p>Emerald green eyes snapped open and Harry sat up quickly gasping. Looking around the room, he noticed that he was in a room similar to the one he had woken up in- if not a bit smaller. Glancing around as if someone was going to jump out at him, he sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead.<p>

'_So all of that was just a dream then?..'_

It was then he felt a pain shoot through his ass, which caused him to roll off the bed. Falling down on his face, he groaned at the two combined sensations of pain. Rubbing his nose, he slowly looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror and gaped at the sight he made. Not only was almost drenched with sweat and his hair was in even more a disarray than it was usually. There for his viewing pleasure were marks on his neck and shoulder, and then the bruises that resembled fingers on his waist.

Staring at the mirror in shock, he quickly was on his knees gripping his hair while his face was a bright red.

'_IT WASN'T A DREAM! IT REALLY HAPPENED!'_

Grabbing the comforter from the bed and burying his face in the comfortable fabric, Harry screamed mentally at the embarrassing behavior he had displayed. He not only acted like a slut, but he had passed out on his boss! Covering his face with his hands, he stood up from his position on the floor and sighed. It was over, and there was no point in worrying about it. Obviously Shinra wasn't offended as he still seemed to be in the building and not on the street or some whore house somewhere thankfully.

Walking halfway through the room, he hummed happily as he found a bathroom attached to the room. This dorm that he was going to be looking after was extremely nice. He had never been somewhere that had bathrooms attached to rooms, not even the Dursleys had a house with this! Twisting the knob, he watched as the hot water began filling the expensive looking tub. Looking around he was happy to see some soap for him to use, grabbing one of the bottles he twisted the cap off and sniffed the contents. Moaning at the delicious scent of vanilla, he decided that he would be using that one.

As the water filled the tub, he poured in some of the liquid and soon a vanilla scented mist formed in the room. Carefully, he climbed into the tub wincing every now and then from the pain he gained from his earlier activities. Finally getting in the tub, he sank down into the hot water with a long sigh. It had been such a long time since he was able to take a bath, much less a hot one. Showers were a constant for him, and hot water was only a rare treat. If this was one of the perks to this job, then he could see himself adjusting very quickly.

Stretching his arms above his head with a groan, he leaned back as he felt his muscles loosen under the soothing heat. Lifting his leg from under the water, he watched dazedly as the water slid down the shapely appendage. It just seemed a little crazy when he thought about it. Just a day ago he was turned down from another job, and suddenly he not only been practically given a highly paying job but given wonderful housing as well.

'_Thankfully I can go get my stuff and tell that insufferable Umbridge where she can stuff it.'_

Grinning at the thought of the expression on the pink toad's face, the slender boy grabbed the fluffy washcloth and rubbed the vanilla soap until a lather formed. Scrubbing his body, he grimaced at the amount of filth on his body. He was a very cleanly person, a habit practically beaten into him by his aunt. No matter the situation, he always made sure he was clean and the small amount of grime on his body caused his eye to twitch. Not even moments later, the water was being drained and Harry stood outside of the tub with a towel around his thin waist with clean skin that almost seemed to glow.

Placing a hand on his hip, he moved towards the sink where he found a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, and floss ready for him to use. After he was done with that, and his mouth felt the cleanest it had felt in weeks, he made his way to the room. Opening the door of the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and yelped as he saw another person in his room.

Jumping almost three feet in the air, he fell back into the closed door of the bathroom clutching a hand to his chest over his beating heart. Emerald green eyes were as wide as a deer's in headlights, which caused a laugh to escape the auburn-haired young man. "Well, that isn't a greeting that I usually get, but it did amuse me." Blushing at that comment, he bowed at the waist all the while not noticing the knot in his towel loosened at his sudden movement.

"I'm so sorry! You just startled me is all! I didn't expect anyone to be in the room."

Waving away his concerns, the handsome elder male only smirked. "That's alright...I guess I should've announced my presence to you, though don't worry as I did come here for constructive purposes." Gesturing towards the bed, Harry glanced over and glimpsed a uniform of some kind before looking back into those pretty blue eyes. "I was ordered by the little ShinRa to give you your uniform…hopefully you will like them as I had made them myself after all."

Gasping in shock, Harry bowed once again and thanked him. As he stood up straight, the knot keeping his towel on his waist slowly unraveled and the towel fell into a pile around his feet. Two blue eyes caught the motion, and blazed a trail down the slender body to the towel and back up. Noticing his gaze, green eyes looked down and widened as he noticed his body that was bare to the other's gaze. Yelping, he grabbed the towel quickly and started to tie it around his waist when a large hand grasped his wrists.

Blinking in confusion, he tilted his head back and was staring deeply into the half-lidded eyes of Genesis. "Well I wasn't expecting something like this…" The soft pads of the blue-eyed man's hands rested on his slightly bruised hips and the calloused tips of his fingers brushing his soft skin caused a gasp to fly from parted lips. "It isn't a wonder why little ShinRa had hired you…yes, you will do my creations justice…but first I want a little taste."

Harry could do nothing as his lips were captured swiftly by the other male and moaned as a very skilled tongue plunged into his mouth. Being pressed into the bathroom door, Genesis released his lips and began attacking the pale neck bared to him. Moaning, the black-haired boy closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the sensations the other was forcing onto his body. Mewling, he opened his eyes as a hand gripped his chin. Breathing heavily, he stared into Genesis's darkened eyes.

"Would you allow me that honor kitten?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Whoot! I've finished another chapter of <strong>_They're My Masters!_** 8D I feel accomplished once more, and once again the story just seemed to flow whenever I got to work on it. Also, I would appreciate a bit more reviews people. )8 I feel unloved with the amount of reviews that I did receive. Thank those who actually reviewed and didn't just add this to their alert and favorites lists. Good to know you liked it, but would appreciate a review more than anything else. Anyway, the other main players of the story shall be making an appearance in the next chapter, and the debut of Harry in a maid's uniform! 89**

**Ja ne,**

**Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Starter-Finished: 4/12/11-4/16/11**


End file.
